Hinokagutsuchi (sword)
Hinokagutsuchi (ヒノカグツチ, Hinokagutsuchi) is a recurring weapon in the series, most notable as the sword form of the deity of the same name and the weapon of choice of Akemi Nakajima, the reincarnation of Izanagi. The sword is also featured in the later Shin Megami Tensei video game series, but with no fanfare or plot integration. History Japanese god of fire, son of Izanagi and Izanami. His mother was so badly burned when she gave birth to that she died. Izanagi cut his son in eight pieces and from the body eight mountain gods emerged and from the blood came forth eight gods. Kagutsuchi is an alternate name of Ho-Masubi. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' *''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' *''Megami Tensei: Final Sword (ヒノカグツチの剣, Hinokagutsuchi no tsurugi/ken) *Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Final Fusion Sword (ひのかぐつち) *Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' When Akemi Nakajima faces Yomotsu-Shikome in the Shirasagi Mount, she gives him two orbs, which Izanami instructs him to clash together when the time is right. When Loki catches up to them in Izanami's tomb and attempts to rape Izanami, Nakajima clashes together the two orbs and summons Hinokagutsuchi, who takes the form of the sword. With it, Nakajima is able to slay Loki and rescue Izanami. In the OVA, Hinokagutsuchi appears as Izanagi's sword, which he drops as he escapes from Yomi. During the final battle with Loki in Yomi, Nakajima and Cerberus chance upon the sword and use it to slay Loki. ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City Hinokagutsuchi again appears as Nakajima's sword. He is able to summon it at will by visualizing the two orbs clashing together, and uses it to fight Seth and his minions. ''Megami Tensei The Hinokagutsuchi Sword is in the airborne city of Bien, and can only be found if Nakajima goes to a certain room on the 2nd floor while accompanied with Loose. Upon doing so, a door appears out of thin air, which leads to the powerful blade. ''Megami Tensei II'' The Hinokagutsuchi Sword can only be acquired if the Nihil Blade has already been taken and the hero has spoken with Lucifer in Makai. The Hinokagutsuchi Sword will take the place of Nihil Blade after these requirements have been met. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The Hinokagutsuchi is created through fusing the Ame no Murakumo with the Elemental Salamander. The Ame no Murakumo is obtained through other sword fusions. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The Hinokagutsuchi sword is the second strongest sword obtainable by fusion (The Youtou-Muramasa is stronger and hits more times but it is cursed). It requires a very long chain of fusions. The Hinokagutsuchi is also dropped by the Hakaishin Susano-o in the main area of Kongokai. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' The blade can only be found in Beelzebub's section of the Corridor of Time, within the "no stopping zone." It is one of the strongest swords that the hero can equip, but it's not the most powerful weapon (which would be the Trishula). Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Category:Digital Devil Story Characters